User talk:DarkCrawler
Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * The "Project namespace" - Not sure if you are familiar with the some of the technicalities of MediaWiki. On sites such as Wikipedia, thare are article names prefixed with "Wikipedia:" which are for higher-level perspective stuff for that wiki. The articles with the "Wikipedia:" prefix in their name are said to be in the "project namespace". On this wiki, the project namespace uses the prefix "Infinitas - The Infinity: Quest for Earth Wiki:". The extra colon is causing some issues in the MediaWiki software that makes linking, editing, and redirecting to articles in the project namespace quite funky (for example Sandbox redirects to Infinitas - The Infinity: Quest for Earth Wiki:Sandbox, but if you click on each link you would find they currently go to different pages). I have reported this problem to the Wikia people, and hopefully they will fix it soon. In the mean time I just want to make sure you are aware of this issue. * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:06, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 10:31, 11 October 2007 (UTC)